N o T s O S e C r E t L O v E
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: One day Shizuka writes a love letter to Kaiba Seto, but never intentionally meant to send it... well when it accidentally gets sent to him can Shizuka race against the mail man and get it back or will her love for Kaiba Seto be found out? SxS, slight JxM


_**Authoress Notes: **Hello, thank you for checking out my one-shot Valentines story that is VERY late. This one is for SetoxShizuka with a bit of JounouchixMai, so I hope that you will enjoy! I was going to make this into a full story, but I would never get it finished in time so I turned it into a one-shot, a really long oneshot, but I hope that you will still enjoy! Please read on and review if you like :)_

_Oh by the way! It's my birthday, lol! _

-

_**N o T s O S e C r E t L O v E **_

_**-Not So Secret Love-**_

_**SetoxSerenity one-shot**_

_**By: Sorceress Vanessa**_

-

A young girl sat on her bed, brushing her long auburn hair as she looked outside her bedroom window out at the morning sun, rising in the east as she smiled a little. She was a little happy today for it was Valentines Day, a day for lovers to have a nice time with each other and for others to finally ask out the ones they like.

Today Jounouchi Shizuka was going to hang out with her brother and try to avoid Honda and Ootogi, as a matter of fact she could already see both of them coming from each direction over to the apartments building as she sighed a little and got up from her bed and went over towards her dresser to find some clothes to change into.

"Shizuka are ya almost ready?" Her brother shouted from downstairs as Shizuka put her brush away.

"Ya, I'll be down in a minute!"

Jounouchi Katsuya was the older brother of Shizuka. He wasn't the smartest crayon in the box, but he still had people adore him for his looks and great bod, but some people always wondered how Shizuka and Jou were related. They never acted like they were related to each other. They were just... different.

Oh well, that didn't bother Shizuka or Jou... well maybe Jou because some people always said that Shizuka was way to smart to be related to Jou because he was dumb. That kind of bothered him a bit.

Shizuka put on some khaki's with a white tank-top, showing a little bit of her button, but she paid no mind to it as she wrapped a sweater around her slim waist and put on some diamond earrings to match her outfit. As she was getting ready to leave downstairs she heard the doorbell ring as she closed her door, but left it open up a little to listen to their conversation.

"Ootogi, Honda! What are ya doin' here?"

"Umm, nothing man, I just wanted-..."

She heard someone fall down as a new voice spoke up, "I just wanted to give your lovely sister these roses and chocolates."

Shizuka rolled her eyes and closed the door for she knew what was next as she covered her ears tightly smiling a little. She would have to thank Jou after this.

"**WHAT? GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!**"

Next thing she heard screams coming from Ootogi and Honda as they were kicked out of the house and a loud _'SLAM'_ as Jou closed the door, with a several locks being snapped onto the door locking it as Shizuka opened her eyes and held back a giggle hearing Jou's temper roaming around the house.

She got up from the floor and went to the window to see Ootogi and Honda fighting outside as she laughed a little and closed her window so she wouldn't have to hear it. She opened her door to still hear her brother ranting and raving down at the bottom of the steps as she went over towards the bathroom and started to put on a little make-up.

Shizuka was one of those types of girls who didn't need make-up to make her look pretty or beautiful, but she put on a little bit anyway because it made her feel good.

"Shizuka!"

Shizuka went over towards the door and opened it looking out towards her brother who was calling form the bottom steps, "What Jou?"

"Sis' I'm goin' to go to da store real quick, I'll be back in a minute and den we'll go on our picnic."

Shizuka smiled, she knew Jou was going to get something for Mai for Valentines Day, he didn't want anybody to know about it, but Shizuka found out and probably everyone else knew about their love for each other. They made such a cute couple; hopefully Mai was home today though.

"Ok Jou, I'll be waiting."

Shizuka closed the bathroom door as she smiled and went to put on the rest of her make-up. To match her outfit she put on some silver eyeliner and eye shadow, with black mascara, and a tint of blush on her tan skin. Happy with the way she looked she went over towards her room and went inside. She didn't know what to do, already knowing her brother left as she went over towards her desk and looked at the paper and pencil, sitting there waiting for her to write something.

She always wrote poems and would draw some things once in a while, if she wasn't bored. Mostly her poems were based on how she felt and her drawings were just something she would do if she were at the park and something caught her interest, but today something else was on her mind.

She blushed a little as she thought about Kaiba and decided that she would write a love letter about him and that she could always look onto it and know how much she loved him, even though she was never going to send it to him. She knew he would never feel the same way about her so why bother sending something that you took so long to write only to have it thrown away? So she decided she would write about him and keep it in her safe so no one else would be able to read it except for her. But you never know, maybe some day when she finally gets enough courage she'll send it to him?

She smiled as she walked over towards her desk and picked up the writing utensil and started to write. She wrote in a deep feeling showing how much she cared about him and showing him that she loved him for more reasons than his looks and didn't like him for his money, but that she liked him for many reasons that some people might not understand about him. When she was finished she looked at her long letter and smiled, happy with it.

_**Dear Kaiba Seto, **_

_I know you'll probably throw this away thinking I'm some other fan girl, but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and not for the reasons you think that I might love you for. I don't like you for your money and I don't like you for your gorgeous looks even as hot as you are. Even if some people are afraid of your cold attitude, I know something about you that I don't even think some people realize about you, except for your brother Mokuba. _

_One day when I looked into your eyes, your whole world was just shown to me. When I looked at them I saw hate, pain and sadness. I know that there was something wrong that happened to both you and your brother that was both painful and sad, but you were also angry and it seemed to affect you more then your brother. I could see it written all over your face like your whole world could be shown to me if it was possible. _

_When I realized this I understood the reason for why you acted like this and I was shocked. You had a bad childhood and now it's effecting your time now. I want to see past your cold interior and melt your cold heart and try to help you cope with your past so that you'll have a better future. Right now you're still something that needs to grow and I want to help you blossom into something magnificent. I want to turn your hate and pain into happiness, I was able to cope with feelings with my bad past, but somehow I know that you have had a way worst past then me, but I think I can help. Please give me this chance to show you that you're not a bad person, but someone great. _

_**Love, **_

_**Jounouchi Shizuka**_

As Shizuka folded her letter and put it into an envelope and wrote Seto Kaiba on the front she heard someone walk into the apartment and knew it was Jou. She heard him coming up the stairs and freaked because she wouldn't be able to get it into her diary fast enough and if he saw Kaiba's name on the front of the letter, it would be the end of the world for her, so she grabbed and eraser and started scribbling out Kaiba's name as she sat down on her bed and put the letter behind her right when Jou entered her room without knocking.

"Hey sis, I was uh... wonderin' if we could a... stop at Mai's real quick, whaddya say?" He looked nervous as she smiled, so he was going to do it with her there?

She didn't think so. Jou could be such a chicken at times.

"Sure big brother, I wouldn't mind at all. I haven't seen Mai in while anyway, it will be good to see her again."

Jou seemed relieved as he started to breathe normal again, "Ok, let's go on down."

Shizuka got up, but tried not to be suspicious as she walked out, but just before Jou could leave he saw the letter on her bed. He went over towards it and grabbed it, "Eh? Looks like Shiz wants to mail a letta? I'll put it in da mail box for her," He said as he tucked it under his arm and walked out Shizuka's room, closing it behind him and following after his sister who was already grabbing most of the picnic stuff.

"Hey Jou? What is all this stuff here?" Shizuka called out innocently, deciding to mess with Jou's mind as Jou turned into a nervous breakdown again, rushing over to her and grabbing the bag.

"It's uhh... nothin' just uh... a few otha thins for da picnic."

Shizuka tried so hard not to giggle, "Ok, more food the better with your appetite."

Before it struck Jou with what Shizuka said, she realized that she didn't have her sweater around her waist and remembered that she took it off when she started writing the letter because it got hot, "Hey Jou? I'm going to go upstairs real quick and get my sweater, just in case the weather goes bad."

"Ok, I'm goin' to go and drop all dis stuff of into the car, ok?"

Shizuka didn't answer as she ran upstairs and looked into her room where she saw her sweater lying on the floor as she picked it up and smiled, wrapping it around her waist once again, glad that Jou didn't realize her short shirt, but she liked it anyway, but before she went she remembered that letter and decided to put it into her diary real quick before anything happened to it.

She went over towards her bed real quick only to realize that it wasn't there as she paled. She looked around all over the bed, but freaked when she couldn't find it. She searched and searched, but still couldn't find it anywhere around her bed. To her this was the end of the world. She figured Jou maybe had seen it as she ran downstairs to see him put the last bit of their picnic into the car and ran to him, actually hoping that he had seen it.

"Jou? Hey have you seen my letter that was on the bed? I put it there, but I don't see it anywhere at all."

"Oh dat letta? Well I thought dat you were goin' to mail it, so I decided to mail it for ya and dere goes da mail man as we speak," Jou said, slamming the trunk as Shizuka opened her eyes wide and looked over at the mail truck starting to drive off.

"**NOO! WAIT!**" Shizuka yelled as she started to chase after the truck while Jou sat there dumbstruck.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Shizuka tried to run as fast as she could in her white tennis shoes, but they were starting to get old and starting to break, but she ran as fast as she could to catch up to the van, "**PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT LETTER!**"

The mailman was whistling when he looked in the rear view mirror to stare at Shizuka's horror stricken face as he started speeding. Shizuka noticed this and started to pant feeling her lungs starting to hurt and her throat become hoarse from yelling, "**PLEASE! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I WANT MY LETTER BACK!**"

The mailman saw her pick up speed in her running as he started swerving around to knock anything over to make her stop in her tracks and rolled down his window, "**YOU'LL NEVER GET MY MAIL!**"

Shizuka noticed this and was staring at him weirdly like he lost it and in this case we can just say he did, "**I JUST WANT MY LETTER BACK!**"

But the man had not heard her as he rolled his window back up and knocked a mail box over making a left turn. Someone sipping on their morning coffee saw Shizuka chasing the mailman waving her arms around like crazy while also watching the man laughing psycho like in his car as he opened his eyes wide, coffee spilling down onto his black robe, "I need to really switch to decaf."

Shizuka could feel her legs giving out as she started to slow down, "Wait! Please don't leave!"

But as she fell to her knees she watched painfully as the truck took another left turn, knocking down another mailbox along with a dumpster as some people that were going out to get their mail stared at him weirdly for his strange actions.

Shizuka took in deep breaths of air as she put her head down in sorrow. Now her letter had just gotten taken by some psychopathic lunatic thanks to Jou and now the only man she had ever had a crush on was going to probably read her letter. Her deep breathing started to come back to normal as her heart rate went down, but she could feel the weight in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach knowing that everything was going to go wrong and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Before she could start crying Jou came running up behind her as she sniffled and shook away her tears and got up as she heard the running footsteps stop, while she turned around, acting like she was really tired again so Jou wouldn't see her sad face knowing he would wonder what he did wrong and then everything would really be a catastrophe!

"Shizuka! Dang ya run fast!" Jou said out of breath as Shizuka sat there smiling a little.

"Ya, I'm sorry about that I just didn't want that letter to be mailed that's all. I wasn't ready to send it-..." Before Shizuka could finish she just thought of something and her smile grew wider.

Even though it said Seto Kaiba on the front of it, she had only wrote it lightly, so when she erased it, it looked like nothing was on the front, so she didn't even have to worry because the mailman wouldn't even know what was written on the front, unless he really wanted to know and used lots of weird gadgets to find out, but the possibility of that happening was at least 5 chance, though with the crazy mailman anything is possible.

"Hey you know Jou, its ok. I'll just have to write another one because the one you sent didn't have anything written on the front nor did it have a stamp," Shizuka smiled proudly, Seto Kaiba wasn't going to read her letter.

"Uh... Shiz, hehehe, just to let ya know. Der was a name on da front, though it was very faded, looked almost like Seto Kaiba's name, but my little sista would neva write anythin' to him. Anyway I put a stamp on it while I was going outside and putting it in the mailbox."

Shizuka's mouth just gaped open at this as her happy mood when don't the drain. Her letter that was not meant to be sent was getting sent to the great CEO of Kaiba Corp right now and there was possibly nothing she could do about it.

"Hey I'm goin' to go get da car, just stay right here and I'll come and pick ya up," Jou said as he waved and ran off as Shizuka could feel all anger rouse up inside her and right when Jou was out of her view she started ranting and raving, while stomping on the ground, kicking anything that was near her as everyone that was still on the streets were staring at her like she had lost it.

Hey you would lose it too if something like this happened!

"Hey Fred, is that how people normally act around here?" The new neighbor asked, while watering his grass eyes wide at Shizuka's temper, "I didn't realize young girls acted like that these days."

"Get used to it dude, people act like that around here 24/7."

Shizuka got back up as she heard her brothers car coming, panting like crazy as she got the rest of her anger out of her. How was she going to get the letter back? She could NOT let Kaiba see that letter or he would bother her till the end of the world or he would look at her with more hate then usual.

"Hey sis, why are ya just sittin dere, come on! We have to get ova to Mai's and fast!"

Shizuka started gritting her teeth, trying to stop herself from blowing up, "Coming Jou."

Jou was all smiles as Shizuka hopped into the passenger seat next to him, not even bothering to put on her seatbelt for whenever she tried to put it on, it would just come undone and smack her in the face. She had gotten so many bruises from just the seatbelt and she wasn't taking the chance of getting anymore.

They drove off as quickly as they could. Even though they were poor they had a pretty good Honda Accord, but sometimes it had some issues. When Shizuka turned 16 she was going to start a job so she could help Jou out with the money and all the payments on the apartment. Thankfully Yugi helped out a bit whenever he could and they greatly appreciated what Yugi always did for them.

Shizuka looked out her window, but paid no mind to the men who stopped to look at her face and her long hair blowing in the wind as she contemplated on how to get that letter back from the crazy mailman who seriously needed to get some help. He just took his job a little too seriously.

She sat there, eyes squinting in concentration trying to formulate a plan. She could just let the mailman drop off the letter at the mansion and form there she could get it from the mailbox and just take it home, but the problem with that is what if the mansion is heavily guarded and what not? It would be so much trouble, but it was something that she had to try if she didn't want Kaiba to read her letter.

He wouldn't get home till late at night as Mokuba always tells her. Mokuba always complains to her how Kaiba never gets home until around 12:00am in the morning and Mokuba never really gets to see him, so if she was correct she can just go over there now and probably take it without anyone knowing.

Shizuka smiled, this was great, but she would have to go home and get everything ready because she was going to need a lot of stuff just to get to the mailbox safely without getting caught.

She tried to hold back a laugh, while smiling widely as Jou stopped in front of Mai's house as Shizuka gazed at the house in amazement. She knew Mai was rich, but wow! Her house was just amazing; she couldn't imagine how it would look on the inside!

She got out of the house slowly as Jou popped the trunk and got out some bag, pulling out the huge bear holding a heart that said **_I Love You _**on it with a heart box full of milky chocolates, along with a bouquet of red roses as Shizuka's hazel eyes started sparkling with glee, "Oh wow Jou! I knew you liked her! Ah, you're going to ask her out finally!"

Jou sat there blushing widely trying to make Shizuka to quiet down, "Sis! Ssh, Mai'll hear you, keep it down!"

Shizuka fought back a giggle as she jumped up and down in delight, following her brother up the steps to the two huge oak doors with swirls and hearts all over and a banner above the door that said **_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_**

"She really must like dis time of da year," Jou raised and eyebrow at all the directions, afraid to look inside the beautiful mansion.

Shizuka started to push Jou towards the door and started to straighten out his clothes so that he looked nice, "Make a nice impression and be nice to Mai. She's just going to love this! Good luck Jou and have fun! Oh and I should be back around 1:20pm at least! "

Jou waved his head around in surprise as he watched Shizuka take his keys and drive off, "Hey Shiz! You're not old enough to start drivin'! Come back!"

But before he could do anything else Mai opened the door as he gawked at her. He couldn't hold back his amazement for Mai was decked out in a red mini skirt, a white tank-top, pink gloves, white ankle high boots and pink hearts all over her hair as she smiled brightly when she saw who was at the door, "Jounouchi Katsuya! Come on in!"

Jou still had the look of amazement on his face as Mai invited him into her decorated Valentines Day house.

-

**_Over with Shizuka…_**

Shizuka put on her sunglasses as she smiled and drove over towards Seto Kaiba's mansion. The good thing about where Mai lived, it was really close to Kaiba's house and she could get over there easily.

When she got over there she looked around the house, The gates were really big and very high up, she could climb it, but there were sharp pointers at the top, so she would have to figure out a way to get passed that. She looked further into the mansion to see a security camera hiding in the bushes. If you squinted just enough and had good vision then you would be able to see it clearly, along with the other camera hiding just above the ledge, along with another one all the way at the other end.

Shizuka got out a pen and paper out and started to get all this information down, making sure everything she did was correct and to the point. When she was sure she had everything down she looked down at her watch and saw that it was only 12:01pm in the afternoon so she figured it would be a while before the mailman actually got here so she thought that she could go home, get all that she thought that she needed and come back here and wait, hiding under cover.

Shizuka put her black shades on again as she drove off on the driving limit down the hill, laughing a little on the way down.

-

_**Back over with Jou and Mai…**_

Jou looked around at the whole house, afraid of all the pink he saw but kept himself calm because he had to give his gifts to Mai and he had to tell her that he loved her and ask her out on a date. Should be simple yeah?

Not really, poor Jou, hopefully he'll get out of this alive!

Mai walked back inside with a warm smile on; carrying some chocolates and some crush soda. Jou smiled for he was really thirsty and hungry. If she didn't get back in time he probably would have eaten her present!

When Mai gave him her things, Jou hesitantly handed her his gifts when she suddenly squealed with delight, "You got these for me! Thank you so much Jounouchi!"

She then came up and gave him a huge bear hug as his face turned beat red and then turning 7 shades more of red when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He started wobbling around as his eyes glazed over, in his thoughts daydreaming about the moment that just happened seconds ago.

She hugged the Teddy Bear, but didn't realize what it said as she sat it down on a white chair and sniffed the roses, "They're so beautiful, thank you so much Jou! I greatly appreciate this!"

"Your welcome," Jou said it a little slurred like he was drunk.

Drunk on love!

-

**_Back on over with Shizuka…_**

Back with Shizuka she had already gotten all of her stuff from her and Jou's apartment, grabbing all that she needed and was now driving off back towards the Kaiba mansion. Every little thing that she needed for this break in was at home and she was grateful, this was going to be a piece of cake, no harm done.

Surprisingly enough when she got closer towards the mansion she seemingly got right behind the strange mailman who was happily humming about mail and how cool it is.

She hid her head down so he wouldn't recognize her and went to plan B real quick. It would be a lot easier and if she succeeded in getting the letter then she wouldn't have to worry about trying to break into the Kaiba mansion, which was about the hardest place to break into, besides Kaiba Corp.

She went to the next lane and drove off really fast so that she would be able to get ahead of the mailman and get her plan into action. When she drove ahead she went faster and kept going until she came to a full stop where she hopped out of her car and put on her blond hair wig, which surprisingly fit her and made her look fabulous. That was all she needed to add for she already had her color eye contacts in and her clothing on as she started walking across the intersection when it said that she wasn't supposed to go. She walked as slowly as she could until the mail truck came into view and that's when she started to walk all sexy and looked around like she wasn't paying attention to where she was going or didn't have a clue what she was doing.

Next thing she knew there were breaks and a skid. She looked over frightened, her plan was for the truck to stop not to come and hit her! She started to run off in the other direction as the truck came closer and closer to colliding with her as she tripped and fell down, but right when she closed her eyes the truck had stopped and she was very grateful for this.

She acted like she had hurt her ankle to get the mailman's attention as he jumped out of the truck and ran to her aid, a look or worry crossed his face as Shizuka smiled mentally to herself; everything was going correctly so far.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The mailman moved to help her up but before he could lay a finger on her she whipped around and grabbed him by his shirt, her wig falling to the ground as people who were coming over to view the situation gasped in shock.

The mailman flipped when he realized who was strangling him to death, "You're that crazy lady! You'll never get my mail! **NEVER!**"

"I don't want your stupid mail!" Shizuka roared as the mailman cowered in fear, tears starting to spring into his eyes. "I just want my letter back, the one with a stamp and the lettering that was faded."

Shizuka chose her words carefully, not saying Kaiba's name so that no more attention would be directed at the little scene in the middle of the road as some people honked their horns at them, but she ignored them. All she wanted was the letter and she wasn't moving from her spot until she got that specific letter.

"Oh the one that said _Seto Kaiba_ on it?" The mailman said a little too loudly as some people made there way over hearing the CEO's name being said, while Shizuka blushed furiously.

Before he could say more she started strangling the poor man, "**WHY DID YOU SAY THAT SOOO LOUD?**" Shizuka raised her voice not caring whether people gave her looks or not for her rude temper towards the crazy man.

Or in this, shouldn't we call her the crazy one?

"**WHERE IS THAT DAMN LETTER OR I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN A HELL OF A LOT OF PAIN!**"

People looked at Shizuka a little strangely for her uncalled for outbursts as the man cowered in fear at the girl who was ready to strangle him at any minute, "Ok, **OK**! I dropped it off at Kaiba Corporations!"

Shizuka could feel her left eyes twitching at the moment in time a small, but very cruel smirk appeared on her face as she laughed little as people backed off fearing that she had just lost it.

As the man got out of Shizuka's grip he slowly backed away as she got up and walked to her, head facing down so no one could look upon her now psychotic face as she kept muttering under her breath, laughing every single word she was able to get out.

Shizuka hopped into Jou's Honda Accord as she started up the car and sped off into the early morning of the day.

_He dropped it off at KAIBA CORPORATIONS!_

You could hear her shrill scream all over Domino, Japan as people looked up from their morning newspapers and cell phone calls to see who had yelled.

-

_**Over at Kaiba Corporations…**_

Seto Kaiba sat down at his desk with his freshly new made black coffee as he started to sip on it when he heard a loud scream through out the office as Mokuba jumped up from the couch screaming,

"**NI-SAMA!" **

"**GAH!" **Kaiba said jumping not expecting Mokuba to jump like that as his freshly new made coffee was spilt all over his white Battle City trench coat.

"Mokuba?"

"Yes Seto?"

"Don't ever do that again and… could you please get me some more coffee?"

"-.-…."

-

_**Over at Mai's House…**_

Jou had gotten over the small peck on the cheek, though still having a hard time trying to believe that Mai had actually done that to him. She had said that she was going to the bathroom for a minute, but she had been in there for like 7 minutes now and Jou was getting really bored.

He decided to get up as he stretched, his shirt coming up a little, flashing off a little bit of his stomach to no one in the room.

He stifled a yawn as he grabbed his Orange Crush Soda and walked around looking at the decorated house, even though it was kind of creepy he had to admit Mai was a really great decorator and this was a girl thing.

But there was one place that really caught his attention the most as he looked at the half open dark lit room wondering what lay in it. Mai was still in the bathroom and didn't figure she would be coming out anytime soon so why not check out the room real quick? Just a quick peak wouldn't hurt anyone.

As he went towards the room he started to feel more nervous for some reason as he grabbed his shirt and started to fan himself, his breathing becoming shallower. He knew there was something in that room and he was going to find out what it was.

He reached out for the door, seeing little light coming from the other side of the room figuring she had lit a candle or something as he walked into the room, but that was before he heard a loud scream ring out through out the whole house as he looked around widely. At first he thought it was Mai, but then he recognized it as Shizuka's.

_Nah, couldn't be…_

Jou forgot all about the room as he ignored it and returned to his spot on the couch smiling, taking another sip of his soda, this definitely was the life.

-

_**Back over with Shizuka…**_

Back over with Shizuka who had just let out her scream and felt a whole lot better then she did as she gripped the wheel tightly and slowed down her speed or else she would get pulled over by the cops and that is definitely not what she needed at this moment in time.

_I can't believe of all places that stupid mailman would drop the letter off at KC! I wouldn't have minded too much if it were at Kaiba's house, but no! HE HAD TO DROP IT OFF AT HIS WORK! _Shizuka thought angrily in her head as she uncurled and curled her fingers on the steering wheel, repeating this to keep her calm.

She looked as KC got closer and closer thinking about how she was going to get in there. It would be a little tough because one- that equipment that she brought was pretty much useless here because she actually had to go _inside _KC to get the letter and she would have to figure out some pretty sneaky plan or else Kaiba would read the letter here soon and she did not want that.

As she pulled in to Kaiba Corporations parking lot across the street Shizuka turned off the engine and contemplated on how to get inside KC and back out with letter simple as that, but as she looked at the tall building she saw that this was the highest security force in the world and she was going to have to inside there just to get a letter.

_I should have never written that stupid letter, _thought Shizuka as she grabbed some different clothes and the blonde wig and ran into the bathroom of the gas station that was nearby to change her identity.

When she came out she was wearing a business suit, the colors being a dark navy blue blouse, which was slightly open near her chest, same colored skirt that almost went to her knees and black high heeled shoes which were killing her by the way.

She wore her blonde wig over her auburn hair and a folder that just contained some papers with anonymous stuff written on it that was not important.

She was going to go into Kaiba Corporations acting like a lady who wanted to apply a job there, even though computers and technology was definitely not her thing.

She walked across the street ignoring how some people sneered or gawked at her, or even pitied her for walking towards KC. She could just feel drops of sweat starting to form around her face as she gulped. This was going to be the trickiest and probably most dangerous thing she has ever done in her life.

And it was all just to get a letter….

-

_**Over with poor Jou…**_

Jou was sitting down next to Mai as she took another sip of her Crush Soda, as he tried to calm his nerves down.

_Ok, breathe in… breathe out… I can do dis! Just tell her ya love her and get it ova with!_

Jou took in a huge breath of air as a '_ding'_ suddenly rang out through the house, "Ooh! The cookies are done!"

Mai jumped off of her seat as she walked into the kitchen while Jou released the air he sucked in and sighed, _Dis is goin' to harder den I thought…_

As Jou got up to go help Mai in the kitchen he looked down the hall again and saw that room. For some reason it was so memorizing as he tried to walk into the kitchen but started walking towards the door.

It would only be a quick peek just to see why the room was so important to him and then he would go back and help Mai with the cookies.

As he got closer he could feel the tension growing around him like it was some bug he couldn't make go away. His heart started beating faster as he reached his hand out towards the door, this time not hearing a shrill scream to interrupt his thoughts.

He pushed the door open as a little light spread over his face from the candles as he looked around, his heart skipping a few beats from what he saw.

In the room were pictures of him _everywhere_! He looked around; eyes open wide as he saw this whole room dedicated to him. Pictures plastered on the wall and candles lit everywhere around the room, along with papers with writing on them as he felt himself growing faint.

Suddenly he heard a crash behind him as he looked over and saw Mai drop the cookies, eyes wide as her mouth gaped open, "Jou I-…"

But she didn't even have enough time to explain to him about the room as he dropped to the floor and fainted on the ground with a loud _'thump'_.

-

_**Now over to Kaiba…**_

Kaiba sat down in his chair once again, wearing a new white trench coat and had another freshly new made black coffee in his hands as he sighed and set it down afraid that he would spill it on himself again and opened up his laptop.

As he turned it on he heard a knock on the double wooden doors as he narrowed his eyes, _They no better than to bother me this early…_

"What?" He said coldly knowing that whoever was behind the door could hear his cold voice clearly.

"Umm… Mr. Kaiba s-sir?" The secretary said as she stumped into the office, her legs shaking as Kaiba sneered. "There is a young girl downstairs wanting to apply a job here and we were wondering if you had any jobs open?"

Kaiba smirked at this, so another young girl wanted to work here? Well he would see how perfect he was for a job and anyway he felt in a mischievous mood at the moment.

"Send her up to my office, now!"

The girl's papers almost fell to the floor as she jumped bowing before him, "Yes Mr. Kaiba."

The door was shut closed quietly as he folded his arms over his chest as he went over to his coffee and took a sip, none of it getting spilled onto him as his smirk grew, _This ought to be very interesting…_

-

_**Down with Shizuka…**_

Shizuka tapped on her lap nervously, she was waiting for the chick in front of her to leave, but all she would do was sit there and smile while talking to her, God Forbid all she wanted was the stupid letter, was that so hard to ask!

In this case, yes it pretty much was…

"I'll be right back," The woman named Runeju said politely as she walked away Shizuka getting up and smiling, glad that she had now finally left.

She looked around for any sign that the letter was near or something relating around that subject but still didn't see anything. You couldn't blame her Kaiba Corporations was huge and it could be anywhere by now and that's what creeped her out, I mean what if it was already on it's way to Kaiba or worse Kaiba already has it.

Shizuka shivered at that thought, seriously hoping that Kaiba would not read that letter, she just had to get it back!

"Miss, miss?" Shizuka turned around, recognizing that voice that belonged to Runeju who smiled nervously over at her, "Mr. Kaiba wants to see you right away in his office."

Shizuka could feel her face, even her whole body paling. Ok the plan was to just get in here act like she was applying for a job, find the letter and then get out, not going to go and see Kaiba and get killed for sure!

She gulped as she smiled back and tried her best to talk, "Thank you, could you please lead the way to his office?"

Runeju still had the same look on her face as she nodded her head and told Shizuka to follow her towards the elevators and from then on she was by herself.

She got into the beautifully decorated elevator, seeing the view of the city before her as the elevator moved up she started to wonder what would happen the moment she got into Kaiba's office, fearing the worst.

The sun glistened off the glass windows of the elevator as Shizuka felt her heart, feeling like it was ready to fall into the bottomless pit of her stomach. She was deathly afraid of heights.

When she felt everything come to a sudden stop she turned around to the doors opening and took a huge breath. This was it, her death…

As she stepped out of the elevator it started to feel like some horror movie as she looked at the two wooden double doors feeling her heart stop. She could just hear the psycho music playing in her head as she turned around to make sure no one was behind her ready to chop her head off, only to see a smiling face turned to her.

"I really hope this goes well, especially since you're such a nice girl. Just as a tip, please don't make Mr. Kaiba angry…"

Then she turned on her heels and went into the elevator as Shizuka closed her eyes and turned back around, _More like a warning then a tip…_

She could hear the doors close and the elevator moving back down to the bottom of Kaiba Corp as she opened her eyes back up. Even though the sun was shining, she could just see the darkness looming over by the door whispering for her to come forward.

Shizuka took one huge gulp of air and walked forward towards the doors, her legs all jittery as she tried to calm down.

"_Come to us Shizuka… our master awaits you…" _She heard the darkness calling to her in her head as she tried to ignore her imagination.

_If Kaiba could seriously be the devil's son… then our whole world would definitely be screwed, _She thought as she reached the doors, noticing for once the Blue Eyes White Dragon carvings on the door.

She wasn't a huge fan of Duel Monsters, but she knew a lot of the monsters thanks to Jou, Mai, and Yuugi for they were Duel Monsters fanatics and she knew that Kaiba's favorite monsters was none other then The BEWD.

_Well… here goes nothing._

Shizuka opened the doors to darkness as she walked into her doom.

-

_**Back with Mai and Jou…**_

"Jou? Jou, please wake up!" A voice rang out as Jou rolled his head around, trying to ignore it.

_Please anotha five minutes…_

He rolled onto his back, but instead of feeling cold he felt warmth radiating from the persons body as he felt himself blushing. Sudden memories just swooped into his head as he blushed more when he realized what had happened and who he was now lying on.

He didn't dare open his eyes afraid to see if he was right, but opened his eyes anyway to see dark violet eyes staring back at him as he gulped. He had found out her secret and was afraid how he was going to get killed as he tried to get up, but her hand caught his chest as he was pushed back down into her lap as he sat there blinking.

"Hold on there mister, I have to talk to you about something."

Jou felt himself becoming very worried as sweat started pouring down his face. He knew it for sure he was going to get killed as he nodded not sure what else to do.

"Ok to start off, I know that you saw my room, well one of my rooms in my house and I can already tell from you fainting that you saw what was inside it. I knew I should have shut the door off and I knew I should have told you a long time ago, but I was to dumb and to shy."

Jou wanted to make a smart comment telling her, 'You shy? Ha, that's a laugh riot!' but Jou knew this was very important so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Mai to finish.

Mai laughed a little, "I don't really seem like the shy type, but when it comes to my feelings I'm really shy.

"At first I didn't like you Jou, to me you were just some dumb kid who didn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but as I got to know you better my feelings changed. I grew fonder of you and feelings were developing in my heart that I couldn't understand.

When I soon realized my feelings for you, I tried to hide them because I was afraid that you didn't like me back and I was afraid that I would lose you as a friend and now I'm going to tell you… "

Jou looked her straight in her dark violet eyes that showed pain and love at the same time and Jou actually understood for once how she felt for he felt the same way too. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath as Mai slowly started to say something, Jou praying it would be the words he has been longing to hear for a long time now.

"I… I love you Jou…" Mai looked down up away and closed her eyes, ready for rejection, but she felt a warm hand touch her cheek and pull her head back down to face Jou.

She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she saw Jou's kind face with a warm smiled plastered there, as she looked in his eyes and saw tears coming out of his eyes too, a little surprised.

"I love ya too Mai," Jou tilted his head to one side as Mai felt more hot tears spilling down her face as she wrapped her arms around Jou quickly, catching him off guard.

When Mai looked back up, she blushed as did he realizing that she was on top of him, but instead of pulling away she leaned down for the kiss that she had waited so long for as Jou did the same pulling closer to her as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

For a moment time seemed to stop… until Jou decided to break the moment by pushing Mai off of him and yelling, looking at his watch.

Mia hit the floor with a loud 'Thump' as Jou got up quickly, eyes moving around like crazy, "GAH!"

"Jounouchi, you dumb ass! What did you do that for!" Mai yelled angrily at Jou as she got up from the floor but when she looked at Jou's panic stricken face she knew something was wrong. "Jou, why are you acting like that? Is something wrong?"

"Mai, Shiz said she would be back around 1:20 and it's already 2:37pm!"

Mai opened her eyes wide at this, "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, right when we got here she ran off tellin' me good luck and dat she'll be back around in an hour, but it's been at least 2 hours now!"

"Come on! We'll go to your guy's apartment and was there anywhere else that you guys were going to go to or anything?"

Jou thought for a moment, "Ya, we were goin' to go to the park! Let's go and find her!"

Both Mai and Jou grabbed their stuff and ran out the door hopping into Mai's Corvette and zoomed off to find Shizuka.

-

_**Over with poor Shizuka and the dreadful CEO…**_

_I'm dead, I'm dead… _Shizuka thought as she shook with fear, trying really hard not to run back out the door as she saw the CEO of Seto Kaiba surprisingly not typing on his laptop, but looking out the huge windows, his back facing her as she gulped.

Even if he wasn't facing her, she could just see that the eyes in the back of his head and he was watching her carefully, observing her soul almost if it were possible and it scared her. It scared her enough that she just stayed in the same spot, closing her eyes and still shaking.

"Sit down," A voice said almost like a trail of ice moving around her body so slowly, curling around her like a snake as she shook out of her thoughts, but still scared as hell as she complied to the CEO's wishes.

She actually forgot why she had come to Kaiba Corp. in the first place as she sat down in the seat, inches closer to Kaiba as she gulped. She didn't like her idea now; she should have just left the whole letter ordeal alone. I mean Kaiba wouldn't actually read it! Once he saw it he probably thought it was from some fan girl and would throw it away!

Wait, did she just remember the reason she had come here and the reason why she had done this stupid stunt too? Well if she did it left her mind once again because the next thing she knew she had almost jumped out of her seat as a cold voice spoke loudly behind her.

She took in a breath of air to stop herself from freaking out as she listened to Kaiba who was talking behind her, not being able to see him as she stared forward, almost afraid to turn around.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes," Shizuka breathed but choked as she cleared her voice, but still couldn't stop her beating heart from pounding loudly and she was afraid he could actually hear it, predators can smell fear. "Yes, I'm sorry… that I did n-not answer you right away s-sir."

Shizuka couldn't hold back some stutters as she cleared her throat once again and sat patiently waiting for Kaiba to answer and as she waited she noticed something that caught her attention on his desk.

"Now, what is your name? And this time answer me," Kaiba said coldly.

Shizuka heard his voice, he was directly behind her and it creeped her out, but that thing that was on his desk was what had her attention mostly as she tried to figure out what it was, "My name is Jounouchi Shizuka…"

Without thinking Shizuka put her hand over her mouth and opened her eyes wide, _Oh, how stupid can you get Shizuka!_

"I mean my-my name is-…"

"You looked like your mutt of a brother to me."

Before she knew what was going to happen she felt something come off her head and land right in front of her as she looked down shocked to see her blond wig there as she tried to get up or do something at least, but couldn't seem to move.

_How did he know it was me? I have a wig on, I have color eye contacts on, nothing could have given away that it was me! _

Shizuka panicked as she tried to do something, anything! That's when she looked up and looked at Kaiba's desk and saw the letter sitting there and that was what she came here in the first place to get was that stupid idiotic letter that would not haunt her ever again after she was through with it.

Before she knew what she was doing she got up and walked slowly over towards the letter and saw dark energy around it. This was the thing that had made her waste her time so she couldn't hang out with Jou or Mai or do anything else that she was planning on doing today. She was going to rip that thing into tiny little pieces and oh she wasn't going to stop there she was going to burn them all with a flamethrower and then she would pick up the remainders of the letter and eat them!

Shizuka felt herself laughing a little as she reached for the letter, _You are so going down to hell where you belong you stupid letter!_

Ya, poor Shizuka had just lost here and now.

That's when she felt someone grab her arm as she literally turned around and glared at Kaiba, "Let. Go. Of. Me…"

All he did was smirk, "No."

Her face started to turn red now; _I'm going to kick his ass…_

Before she could pounce on him she saw him grab the letter and push her back down into her seat she fell with such force she could feel the air get knocked out of her!

As she looked up painfully towards Kaiba, she saw him pull out the already open letter and waved it around in front of her as she could feel tears come into her eyes. Instead of anger she felt sadness, _He read the letter…_

"I'm guessing this is what you were coming to get?"

Shizuka couldn't possibly answer him; pain filled her heart as she put her head down in shame and cried.

She was crying right in front of the CEO of Kaiba Corp., the Seto Kaiba, the only guy she had actually felt feelings for and for just this once she didn't care.

As she got up to leave, she felt a hand under her chin pull her head up as she opened her eyes up and through blurred vision thought she saw Kaiba smiling.

"I love you too."

Shizuka stopped crying as she felt Seto Kaiba's lips touch hers. She didn't do anything to stop him, didn't do anything to wipe her tears away afraid her tears would fall onto Kaiba, but instead kissed him passionately back as she cried tears of joy.

This had to be the happiest day of her life and the best Valentines day she had ever had…

"**DON'T WORRY SHIZ! I'M COMIN' TO SAVE YA!**" Jou bust through the door as Shizuka and Kaiba broke the kiss looking at Jou and Mai who had their eyes open wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh hey Jou! Sorry that I didn't come over at the time I said I would come back and I just wanted to tell you know before you do anything else, Kaiba and I love each other!"

All you could hear were the sounds of Shizuka hiccupping trying to stop her tears coming down her face as she smiled that she had gotten that out so quickly although I don't think Jou felt the same…

How Jou had found out where Shizuka was still a mystery and a mystery it would remain for what Jou did next would help keep it a total mystery.

Jou fainted for the second time that day as he hit the floor hard.

Shizuka didn't make a move to go help Jou, knowing that he would do something like that anyway but looked back at Kaiba and started to finish the kiss that they had started before Jou and Mai had interrupted them.

Shizuka had to be the happiest girl in the entire universe right now as she whispered the words to Kaiba, "I love you…"

-

_**Authoress Notes: **Oh my freakin' God it's finally done! –Falls onto the floor and kisses it- I'm so happy! I thought I would NEVER get this done, but I did! –Does a little dance- Ok anyway, please review if you liked and I'm sorry that this one-shot was SOO long! Whelps see yas!_


End file.
